


Magus the Magi Knight

by PRFury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I like the Sith race, If it's mostly OCs it still counts as Fanfic righ?, Magus the Knight, PRFury wrote a Thing!, Pireen the Doctor, they cool yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: A collection of my drabbles that were originally posted on Tumblr, being added here to make organization easier.  Mostly about some of my OCs that interact occasionally with actual SW characters.





	1. Magus

As usual, the Temple corridors on the North Side were eerily quiet no matter what time of the day it was.Which meant the woman’s heels clicked louder than they would have at the Senate, echoed longer than they would have at Coruscant Med.She walked with a sharp cadence and a fierce look in her eyes that caused the few Jedi loitering about to make a quick dash into the closest door.The Force ebbed around her in a furious eddy to match her posture.

The room that was her destination had no numbers on it nor did the door bear the name of its occupant but she knew that it was the right room.It was too quiet on the other side so she knocked gently before opening it slightly.A solitary figure stood opposite the door looking out the only window in the room.

“Magus?It’s Doctor Pireen, may I come in?”She opened the door slowly as she spoke, allowing the other figure a chance to acknowledge her presence and turn towards the sound.

The other figure- Magus- looked like she’d been up for weeks.Her face was gaunt, her olive skin looked more like dull ash than golden brown.Her hair fell loosely down her back but was dry and frizzy.What scared the doctor most about her patient were Magus’ eyes.They not only looked soulless, they kept shifting between a dull brown and an empty amber gold.Doctor Pireen remembered Magus telling her years ago about the Sith and realized just how dangerous her patient really was.

“Doctor. Why are you here?”Her voice sounded as lifeless as she looked, little no inflection indicating her mood.She slowly moved away from the window to sit on the medical bed.Pireen mirrored her actions and sat in the singular chair across the way from the bed, she had the window to her left and the still open door to her right. Pireen took a steading breath.

“I’m here because I’d heard what happened to you.The Jedi Healers cannot understand you, not after what you went through.I’m your doctor, Magus.I’m here because I don’t trust them to take care of you.”Pireen leveled her gaze at the Jedi across the room from her and gave a small smile.“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.”

Magus grinned at that briefly before her face fell neutral again.It’d been hard to smile ever since… that time. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

“Why am I here?”

“Because your soul is broken.”Pireen was never one to mince words, but she also knew that Magus wasn’t at her best right now and needed a little dance around the truth for a moment.

“Why am I here?”

“Because your mind is broken.”

“Why am I here?”

“Because your body is broken.”

“Why am I here?”

“Because they fear you.”That wasn’t what Magus expected to hear and glanced up sharply.

“Why?”

Pireen hesitated.

“WHY? Why do they fear me?”

“Because you touched the bottom of the Ocean.And came back up.”Years of therapy sessions taught Pireen, already among the best in her field, how to talk to this unique Jedi.

“No.”Magus kept her gaze on the doctor as she gave another small smile.Her understanding of the Force was unconventional and bordered on heretic, but it saved her life more often than not.Pireen looked at her in confusion for a moment before she realized what she’d said to her patient.

“You swam through the Core of the world and came out of it in one piece.There are very few Jedi in recorded history who can say they’ve fully immersed themselves in the Force without being consumed by it.Magus, you once described it like an Ocean and a Forest all at once.What. Happened?”

“I allowed myself to become one with the Force.I saw multiple timelines at once, I lived each of them at the same time.The Force flowed through me, it burned from the inside out.I don’t know what I did.I only know that it’s gone.The Force has left me, Doc.I can’t feel it anymore.All gone.All alone.No more.”Magus shrank into herself, her shoulders folding inwards, her knees drawn up under her chin.Pireen’s heart ached for her patient.For the first time in over a decade, she knew she had her work cut out for her.The War was over in part because of Magus’ actions.She’d saved the Galaxy, now Pireen was going to save her Patient… and Friend.


	2. Pireen may have her work cut out for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magus is currently really difficult. Pireen enjoys the challenge. Sometimes

They’d been meeting every day for over a month and Pireen couldn’t see any progress.  When they first met, Magus was like the typical Jedi.  Aloof, vague, complete faith and trust in the Force and the Temple’s Healers.  Pireen respected the Jedi Healers, especially the Mind Healers, she really did.  But Magus had spent the first week of their sessions spouting about how things happened because “it was the will of the Force” and would try to suppress her emotions.  It infuriated Pireen each time that Magus would ignore her words in favor of trying to act like she wasn’t feeling anything.

So she tried a different tactic with her.  She went for radical honesty.  She told Magus exactly what she thought of the Force (“The Force?  Really?  There is no way that something you can’t quantify can have so much impact in the lives of others!”) And what she thought of Magus’ situation (“You have shell shock Magus!  You need to let it out, not hold it in.  What happened to you is terrible and you cannot ignore it forever!  And I’m going to help you process this!”).

Magus finally listened after that.  They made a silent pact to always be as radically honest with each other as they could, even if it meant they cussed each other out (there was a lot of that the first year, gradually tapering to only extreme situations).  But, eventually, Magus opened up to Pireen.

She told the Doctor about the men under her command, how she’d developed a bond with them by training alongside them.  She told her about Geonosis and how close they’d been to capturing key Separatist Leaders.  Her voice faltered when she spoke of being shot at Geonosis and waking up on Coruscant in Coruscant Med of all places  How she felt when the doctors, not Jedi Healers, came into her room and told her that all but five of her men were killed.  Pireen heard the bitterness as Magus went on to say that no other Jedi came to visit her while she recovered in the ICU next to her men who fought for their lives.  She wasn’t even sure they would wake up anytime soon.

Pireen listened to her patient as she finally broke down crying.  Here at last, a Jedi realizing that not everything can simply be willed away into the Force.  Magus felt betrayed by the Council who would never have understood her conflicting emotions.  She felt protective of the five clone troopers that managed to survive the bomb that fell on their brothers, anguish at the echoing loss of so many men in such a short time, anger at herself for failing them all, and a sinking depressing feeling creeping up every waking moment.

The doctor listened to her patient and then began her work.  She helped Magus acknowledge that the emotions she felt were perfectly valid and did not make her any less of a Jedi for having them.  They made her _alive_ and being a survivor was not something to be ashamed of because her men lived in her and their brethren.  She taught her how to allow the emotions to build up until they almost choked her- and then showed her how to release them, ironically, to the Force.  Magus spent more time crying than anything else for the first six months as she learned this.  But Pireen knew that Magus needed to learn to acknowledge what happened and accept it before she could let it go the way the Jedi was expected to.

After six months, Magus’ old personality started to show itself again.  She was a light hearted Jedi despite the stigma against her people.  She liked to crack jokes when the opportunity called for it but could be exceptionally serious when needed.  Her humor was dry and could be full of wit.  And her wisdom was unconventional compared to what Pireen knew of the Jedi.  The first time they decided to have a session during a meal showed her this.

They were in the gardens in the center of Coruscant Med during lunchtime.  Magus was in the process of gluing together a bowl that she had cracked earlier that morning in a burst of anger while Pireen carefully peeled an egg.  Suddenly the Jedi started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”  Pireen could not recall hearing her laugh after 7 months of daily sessions with her.  It was light but not infectious like other people’s.

“I was thinking about this ancient rhyme from my homeworld.  I think it was a nursery rhyme or something.  _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.  Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  All the King’s horses and all the King’s men, couldn’t put Humpty together again._ ”

“I don’t think I’ve ever of that before.  A nursery rhyme?”

“Yeah.  The Library at the Temple has an entire section full of old-bound books, including one from an ancestor of mine.  The funny part is the pictures in the book showed Humpty Dumpty as an egg.”  Magus gave the egg in her doctor’s hand a pointed look and gestured with the broken bowl in her hand.

Pireen thought she understood what Magus was getting at.

“You’re Humpty Dumpty.”

“Yes.”

“So I’m all the King’s Horse and all the King’s Men?”

“Yep!”  Magus laughed again.

“And you’re saying I’m not able to put you back together again?  Wow, that hurts Magus.  Okay not really, it doesn’t hurt.  Much.”  Pireen knew that her fellow Doctors thought she was working on a lost cause, a Jedi who couldn’t even function wasn’t worth the effort if she’d never be able to get back to the war.  She knew that the rest of the MedCenter felt the same way.  But she also knew that Magus wanted to get back to the war with her men.  And the two of them would put this egg back together no matter what.

It was exactly 10 months after she’d woken up that Doctor Pireen finally cleared Magus to at least return to the Temple to further mental evaluation.  The war had been going on for 10 months at 3 weeks.  It looked like there was no end in sight.  Magus would have more situations where she would require a session or two with Pireen.  But at least they knew they’d get through the war.


	3. Magus meets Kenobi and Skywalker... amazingly things don't blow up for once!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think that a Jedi would do something that would require a Psychiatrist and NOT have to see the Council? But at least the Council is using a little bit a tact for once (we hope)
> 
> Tying this into the SWU kinda hopefully a little bit maybe (unbeta'd so I apologize if anyone is out of character! or if something sounds like a sleep deprived person wrote it!)

Magus felt… a buzzingly numb emptiness.  The last thing she remembered was the Sith being sent back to their own timeline via Force Storm.  Next thing she knew she was in the Intensive Care Ward of the Jedi Temple, in her private room no less.  She laughed to herself at the mere thought of her being injured often enough to warrant her own room in the ICW.

She sat up in her bed slowly.  It felt like every joint in her body was dislocated, every muscle and nerve on fire.  Her head wouldn’t stop with the loud bass booming and she swore that the floor was made of liquid that threated to swallow her whole, body and bed.  It was probably a good thing she didn’t have any room mates, they might have been swallowed by the floor too.  In reality, she liked the privacy that the solo room afforded her.

Just as everything began to look more solid and the pain had ebbed to more tolerable levels, a Healer entered her room with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker of all people.  As the Healer, someone Magus didn’t recognize for once, moved to take her vitals, Kenobi and Skywalker pulled up chairs to the foot of her bed.  Everyone was silent for an awkward few minutes as the Healer tried to move quickly but efficiently to get updates on Magus’ heart rate, temperature and drew some blood to run further tests.

After the Healer left, Skywalker shifted his posture out of a casual lean against the chair.  He didn’t look at her with disgust or contempt the way so many other Jedi did with her, rather he looked at her with concern.  That gave her a start, something must have happened to warrant not only the attention of both Kenobi _and_ Skywalker but the sympathy of at least one of them.  Kenobi cleared his throat to draw her attention.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why Knight Skywalker and I are here Knight… I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard your full name.  Master Yoda always refers to you as Magus but he implied that that is your first name?”

“Magus is fine.  The last name part is a bit tricky since my Family… a story for another day.  Please continue Master Kenobi.”

“Right. Knight… Magus.  The Council sent us to speak with you due to your dealings with the Sith and the injuries you sustained during the last conflict.”

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t follow.  I sent a bunch of people back to When they came from.  Doctor Pireen has been visiting daily to help with processing the situation which has allowed me to regain some use of the Force.  I fail to see why the Council sent you two specifically?”  Skywalker grinned when he saw his chance to step in.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Obi-Wan “the Sith Killer” Kenobi.  I mean, who hasn’t?”

Magus simply stared at him until he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Right, anyway.  They felt that you should talk to another Jedi who had a similar experience with the Sith.”

“With all due respect, Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi and I did not have similar experiences. He fought and defeated a student of Ancient Sith teachings, teachings that were inspired by Fallen Jedi.  I went up against the Sith Race.  The red-skinned people all born in the ‘Dark Side’ of the Force.  They held a heavily subservient mentality that allowed the Fallen Jedi to take over and interbreed with them.  The person that Master Kenobi defeated is not a genetic descendant of them at all nor did he have a similar mentality to them.  I would go further and say that Master Kenobi faced a greater challenge with his opponent.  There was only one obstacle with mine.”

“But, you defeated a person or persons associated with the Dark Side, did you not Knight Magus?”

“If you would call removing them from our current timeline to correct History to what it was initially as ‘defeating’ them, then yes. Is that why I’m here, Master Kenobi?  Doctor Pireen had indicated I was here because the Council feared me.  You are on the Council, do you fear me?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.  I saw you use Magic with the Force to create a Force Storm of unusual caliber.  I saw the Sith being pulled into this storm and the storm collapsing almost immediately once they were all inside.  But I couldn’t see you in the chaos.  I don’t know you well enough to decide whether I fear you or not.”

Magus’ eyes flashed a deep Amber at his response.  The Force chilled and swirled around her but Kenobi sensed that it did not go near her.  He glanced at Skywalker and noticed that he appeared to have sensed the same reaction.  As quickly as it came, her eyes shifted back to their usual dark brown.

“Master Kenobi, you had indicated you were here because of the Sith.  But mentioned that Knight Skywalker was here due to… injuries I sustained?”  Her serious face broke slightly, showing a bit of nervousness at why Anakin Skywalker could be here.  To be told that the Council sent Kenobi actually pleased her as he was a prime example of what a Jedi should be.  However, hearing of Skywalker’s heroics during the Clone Wars and the Sith Skirmish shortly after made her wonder what she’d gotten herself into this time.

Skywalker looked nervous as he realized that was his cue to address the Bantha in the room.

“Uh, yeah.  So that little duel you had with the Sith leader?  The one where he knocked you out in a cheater’s move?” “Anakin!” “What, he lost the Duel fair and square Obi-Wan! Anyways, he knocked you out and managed to get a cheap swipe in before Rex took him out with a clean shot between the eyes.  You’re not left-handed are you?”

“No, I’m not left-handed.  Why would you-“ Magus froze as she looked at her left arm.  Or rather, what was left of it.  A stump ended her arm a few centimeters below her elbow.  She didn’t feel any pain down her arm, then again she still had that lingering numb emptiness which could be shock to losing a limb.  She didn’t know, Magi reacted differently to pain from other Human species.  She finally knew why Skywalker was there as he reached out to her with his right hand.  A gloved hand that she knew encased a golden prosthetic forearm that he also lost in a duel against a Sith.

“Oh.  I see.  Master Kenobi, please.  What will the Council do with me?”  Her face smoothed out to mask any further emotions that could betray her thoughts and feelings.  The men before weren’t her friends necessarily, she didn’t have much reason to trust them save for what the Temple’s rumor mill had spread about them.

“When you are well enough, they would like to formally debrief you on what happened.  I can assure you Knight Magus, you are not in trouble.  I understand that due to past prejudices, you may not believe me when I say that they are grateful to you for removing a Problem like the Sith.  No matter the means, your actions did a lot of good.  I just wonder how this Doctor Pireen didn’t mention anything to you about your arm in her many visits.”  He half murmured the last comment to himself, Magus barely picked up on it.  She took a quick breath to reply when Skywalker interjected.

“And I’d like to help you design a new arm.  I don’t know what you’d like but if you have any ideas, we can work out something that suits you and future missions.  Maybe something with a flame thrower in the-”

“Anakin, she doesn’t need flashy!  She needs something practical!”

“Everyone knows that _your_ idea of practical can be a little boring!”

Her eyes flashed amber again as she continued to look at what remained of her arm, tuning out the friendly banter between the two men.  Cautiously, she reached out to the Force.   She’d read of Jedi using the Force to supplement missing limbs, maybe it would work for her despite the lingering shock.  But what was once a constant presence slipped away from her like a loth-cat insulted by its companion.  The amber blazed yellow as she felt even more alone though there were two others in the room with her.

Lost in her self-pity, she didn’t notice they’d stopped talking until she felt a hand slowly cover her arm.  Again, her eyes shifted to dark brown as she stared into the eyes of Kenobi who’d also taken on the same concern Skywalk had when they’d entered her room… how long had they been there?  A quick glance at the chrono on her nightstand showed their visit was close to three hours at this point.  Surprised at how long their visit had been, she pulled away from Kenobi’s touch much to his surprise.  He seemed a little hurt at her reaction.

“I’m sorry Master Kenobi, I’m not used to physical touch with concern behind it.  I was just… surprised at how I didn’t notice anything until you and Knight Skywalker pointed it out.  Doctor Pireen visits to help me fix my mind, please don’t blame her.  It’s my loss, I should have felt it.  If either of you would please ask the Healer to return so I could take a shower, I can visit the Council by, say, tomorrow morning?”

Again they glanced between them before Kenobi excused himself to request the Healer and discuss arranging a meeting with the Council early the next morning.  Skywalker continued to throw ideas at her like “a flamethrower” and the possibility of “a grappling hook or maybe the fingers could extend using cable launchers and the fingers have magnets”.  As the Healer entered the room with Kenobi who waited near the door, Skywalker also excused himself to allow her some privacy the remainder of the day.  Kenobi advised her they would be back tomorrow morning after breakfast to aid her to the Council Chambers.

For the first time, but certainly not the last, Magus wondered if those two were brilliant or just insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to show Magus in a less than stellar light (really hoping you didn't like her in this chapter!) Since she doesn't have a rapport with them she doesn't want to let her guard down. Around people she doesn't know, she may come across as direct, curt, borderline rude.  
> Like that one meme where "people think I'm this quiet person but my friends can't get me to shut up" or something.


	4. First things first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't just start designing something without knowing what it is you're working on.

Anakin parted ways with Obi-Wan who had at least two more Council sessions for the day and began his trek to his quarters.  As he waited for the turbolift, he thought about the look in Magus’ eyes as she looked at her arm. He thought back to 9 years ago, before the Sith Skirmish and the Clone Wars, when he was just a brash Padawan who thought he knew everything.  He still remembered the rush of adrenaline as he and Obi-Wan chased down Dooku.  He could still smell the ozone created by the lightsabers cutting through the air.  His arm still ached in remembrance when Dooku sliced through his arm, just below the elbow.

Anakin was probably the only Jedi in the entire Temple that could relate to Magus and what she was going through.

The turbolift doors slid open with a faint whoosh to reveal his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, getting ready to step off.  _Perfect, just the person I was looking for_ , he thought to himself.

“Hey Snips, you free this afternoon or do you have more classes for today?”  He swung an arm across her shoulders and began to steer her away from the Cafeteria she was heading towards for a late lunch/ early dinner.

The young Togruta looked up at him with a curious expression.  Her Master wasn’t always one to forget if she had classes or not, even going so far as to have additional classes added when he was going on a mission without her.  It’d also been a few years since he’d called her ‘Snips’.  Something was up with him but she wasn’t sure what and she wasn’t sure if she’d like it or not.

“Hey Master, I was just on my way to grab a quick bite.  Where are we going?”  If Anakin was changing directions, she knew it had to be something interesting.  Maybe a last minute mission with Rex and the 501st, or a political outing with Senator Amidala or even-

“We’re heading to the library, Ahsoka.  I need to do some research and could use your help.”

This was _not_ what she had in mind.

“The _library_?  Master, you never go to the library willingly!  What could we possibly be looking for?”  Ahsoka was almost certain her master had finally snapped, no doubt from sheer exhaustion.

“I want to get some updated information on the Human anatomy.  Someone I know recently lost an arm like I did and I offered to help design a new one for them.  Since my design is considered outdated now, I want to research a bit more to reacquaint myself with how it all works.”

“So what do you need me for?  Pretty sure there’s only one layout for Humans.”

“I’m making a few modifications to the base design.  That’s where you come in, Snips.  I need you to go through some of the history books to see what people came up with before and jot down some ideas for what we can add to it.  I’ve got a few ideas already, maybe you can find some more to add to it?”  Anakin took a small flimsy from his pocket and handed it to her and they arrived at the Temple’s Main library and headed straight to the Librarian’s terminal to find where both Anatomy and Medicinal Technology sections were.

Anakin grabbed a few anatomy textbooks that looked promising and headed to an empty study table while Ahsoka perused a databank for prosthetics articles and various uses.  Her research took her back close to 1000 years, most of the information after that appeared to border on straight forward and boring.

It appeared that Sentients began to document their variations on prosthetics at about that time and as far as she could tell, there were some extremely radical ideas at first.  There were a few accounts of Stone B'rknaa that tried to attach feather wings when they lost their arms, learning really quick that gravitational physics was not on their side.  She found an instance of a Zabrak female who was cut in half at the waist and wanted a [Thisspiasian](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Thisspiasian) tail-like prosthetic but Ahsoka was pretty sure her Master wasn’t looking for how to incorporate tail like appendages (also, was it a Zabrak thing to survive being cut in half?! She’d have to ask Master Obi-Wan later on).

She found instances where Beings tried to add grenade launchers into their calves, have their feet changed to wheels for faster mobility and even three cases of someone simply having a mini _tank_ for a lower body prosthetic, again she was pretty sure that wasn’t what Anakin was looking for.  Ahsoka took notes on them just in case.

As she moved onto the history of upper limb prosthetics, her research took a more interesting turn.  At least half of the cases she found involved Beings trying to add limbs that weren’t originally part of their anatomy; wings on land based beings, fins on flyers, and a few that caused her to blush at the voyeuristic creativity of the designer.  She found instances where the person kept the limbs hollow to store various items like Spice or a weapon.  There were a few news reports of the limbs themselves being made out of a weapon and accidentally discharging into a group of innocent people.  Even a few cases of Jedi throughout the years had documented their prosthetics but nearly all of them were straightforward in design.

A couple of hours into her research, Ahsoka let out a tired sigh as she looked at the notes she had compiled.  She wasn’t sure if it was what Anakin was looking for and at this point she didn’t care.  She was tired and hungry and could very well eat the next living thing that entered her line of sight.

“Hey Master, I think I’ve found a few ideas you might be able to use.  What’ve you got?”  She turned away from the terminal to find her Master still engrossed in his own research at the table, stacks of books open to various chapters all around him.  He was carefully recreating a muscular sketch onto a piece of flimsy, at least his fourth sketch if the scattered pages in front of him were anything to go by, the rest of the world around him forgotten as he worked to get every detail correct.

Ahsoka couldn’t honestly recall a time recently when he’d been so focused.  It was definitely interesting to see.  She watched him place the finishing touches on his work before giving a soft cough to catch his attention.

“Uh, Master?  It’s getting late.  We should probably clean this up and grab a bite.  Do you still want to take a look at what I’ve found tonight or can it wait until tomorrow?”  She punctuated her question with a yawn and a stomach growl much to her embarrassment.  Anakin gave her a gentle smile as he began to collect his papers.  Quietly they put the books on the return cart and headed to the commissary with the hope that it wasn’t too late for a decent dinner.

Anakin seemed excited by the information he’d managed to gather.  As they grabbed a table in a   nondescript corner, he pulled out the sketches he’d been working on to show her.  He’d found a book that was made of just sketches of the Human body, divided by system and organ.  The skeletal system was easy enough to understand, his own arm was pretty much a reconstructed skeleton.  What caught his attention, the fascination that Ahsoka had noticed, was how the nerves and muscles interacted with each other.

As Ahsoka ate her steak, Anakin continued to look at the information she’d gathered regarding additions that others had done throughout the years.  So far, in addition to the flamethrower and extendable fingers, he’d added grappling hooks and a crossbow onto the design list as well as a hidden compartment that could hold a lockpick set, a small set of knives and her lightsaber if needed.

“The problem is if I go with the compartment design, getting the electrical components resituated without compromising both function and design.  But if I keep the forearm solid, they might be able to do the grappling hook at _maybe_ flamethrower… I wonder how small a design the Temple might have?”

“Well, maybe the person you’re designing this for might be able to help figure it out.  Maybe in the morning, after we’ve all gotten a few hours of sleep, Master?”

Anakin took a quick glance at the chronometer, surprised to see that it was nearing 2300.  As they left the commissary, the halls were empty save for the few nocturnal Jedi back home for the time being.  The day finally caught up with them both, so when the turbolift just down the hall from the commissary arrived a few seconds later, they stepped in relieved.

“Thanks for your help today, Snips.  I know it’s been hectic the past few years and doing something as mundane as research may not be the way you planned to spend your afternoon.  But if I can design a new prosthetic, we can do a lot to help others who lost limbs.  There’s a fellow Knight who recently lost an arm, it seemed like a good place to start. Especially after everything this Knight’s done.”

Ahsoka merely nodded in acknowledgement as she gave a small yawn.  She wondered who this mysterious Knight could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm a be real and feel like this one might have been a trouble chapter. But it could be like that feeling you get when you look at a simple word so often it starts to look misspelled...
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! I really appreciate you for reading this :D

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I figured I'd post my drabbles here just in case. Magus is my OC Jedi (originally a version of me but I tweaked her a bit). Pireen is her Psychiatrist.  
> If other people have already used those names, I greatly apologize as I am not aware of them (please make me aware if so so that I can rectify this)  
> Comments and question are always appreciated.


End file.
